


我梦中反乌托邦的乌托邦

by PsychoNebulae



Series: 狂い望み、自慰的行為の繰り返し。 [3]
Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNebulae/pseuds/PsychoNebulae
Summary: *ザアザア-闇
Relationships: Habu Mizuho/Sugai Yuuka
Series: 狂い望み、自慰的行為の繰り返し。 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182575





	我梦中反乌托邦的乌托邦

**Author's Note:**

> *ザアザア-闇

深秋下了一场大雨。

像是天上的哪一个水龙头坏了，或者雨云吞食了什么不干净的东西，雨水不停不歇地从半夜下到了傍晚。

菅井盯着挂在车窗玻璃上的水珠，想从每一颗晶莹剔透的短暂液化中看见被倒映出的城市碎片。

她将一直攥在手中的、镶着一圈柠檬黄色的杂志放回车厢内的收纳架前叹了口气，尽可能地放轻动作仍是清晰到让空气更凉了几度。

视线努力地透过朦胧的灯红酒绿，试图从纷杂的人群伞丛之中寻及封面的主角。

若要幻想起造物主的怜悯令这世间总有一两件徒劳不至于那样使人挫败，菅井想，在此消耗一次机会绝非一场赔本的买卖。

在暗处的杂志没能被完全藏好，土生的目光静悄悄地破开夜晚苦涩的寒冰，游近着。

菅井是在开完董事会议、走出压抑的只有黑色皮椅白色墙壁的房间后遇上来报道的新人模特们，才认出来其中高高瘦瘦的那个女孩子是之前自己参加朋友的生日餐会时听见隔壁桌在说“我通过那家杂志社的甄选了耶”的人。

她在茶水间与对方搭上话，交换了彼此的姓名后土生的手机响起来。菅井示意她请便，土生做了个抱歉的手势接起了母亲的电话。

“那个，是进击的巨人？”

待土生通话结束，菅井指了指她的手机壳。

于是两人就这样在社会人的世界里清淡地因为小小的共同爱好而成为了朋友。

适逢纸质出版业受到线上阅读模式重创的时节，这家杂志社招牌的模特合约到期且不打算续约。新上任的主编方才还在会议室里不停擦着汗说请给他一次狠下心一搏的机会，推出更小开本的月刊的计划也同时被送上了轨道。

菅井知道土生是被寄予了厚望的人之一。这批新模特要被精心培养包装，用以挽回杂志销量下滑的局面，用以保住编辑部数人的饭碗。

她觉得残酷，不愿意对这个追逐着模特梦想的年轻女孩表露出一丝一毫“大家都是工具”的悲哀情绪，只是会在土生拍摄的时候躲在柱子后面偷偷看着，偶尔向主编问起土生与她的工作。

土生发展得似乎很好，编辑部也时常收到夸奖她的感想信——这是菅井从相熟的编辑那里听来的。起先土生只能在中间几页做不那么起眼的工作，渐渐地也获得了以她为主角的连载专栏的机会。菅井坚持每一期都买来看，看土生的笑容越来越自信，腰背也挺得更直，向许多因身高而感到自卑的女孩展示着高个子的服饰搭配。

菅井想她成长得好快，又会在收到一起去逛Animate的邀约信息时觉得她并没有变。她们会预约着去喜欢的动画联动的咖啡厅，或是一起逛商场，菅井任由喜欢研究服装搭配的土生给自己挑衣服。

这样相处的时间快乐得像风，还来不及握住就流走了。

菅井从不觉得自己间接地关切土生等同于背后施压，直到在拉开茶水间房门前听见一扇木板也挡不住的恶意揣测，才知道无论是什么阶级都在某种程度上有着共通的默认游戏规则。

她真切地希望土生的成绩是靠她自己的坚持和努力得来的，不管是以前还是未来。她没有拉开门的勇气，只得拿着水壶去楼外找自贩机。

这场只有菅井自己能感受到的风波涌起前，她才刚从会议上知道土生初次独自担任封面的最新一期杂志销量超出预期，心情本是骄傲而喜悦的。

虽然不知道土生在哪，还需要回写字楼处理事务的菅井抱着或许会在走廊里偶遇的心态多买了一瓶汽水。

可惜没能遇上土生。菅井低着头一边想着无边无际的事情，电梯门在她身前打开，走出的三两个员工没有注意到被夹在其他乘客中间的她。

啊，又来了。

她不喜欢“金主”这个词。连同那些在她面前旁若无人地交头接耳的家伙，伸出的手掌向上，拇指和食指环出一个圆的手势。还有一知道她是谁就毕恭毕敬喊着“菅井二小姐”点头哈腰的人，菅井从他们浑浊的目光里读不出对方究竟想从自己这里获得什么——大概绝非任何情谊，只是利益。

尽管世界就是一台以金钱作燃料驱动的巨大机器，菅井以为只要忽略得足够多，就可以让自己这个齿轮忘记这些事实。

然而就连她以前爱唱歌爱弹吉他的同学，在青春期对未来的构景也不过是做个店员、过普通安稳的日子而已。

“ゆっかー才不是齿轮。”

土生坐在河堤的草坪上这样说。

——因为真正的机械齿轮，是为自己身处血汗工厂一事浑然不知、也不会对自己围着转的更大一点的齿轮有任何怨言的沉默金属。

那时候的土生已经小有名气，出门不得不穿朴素的黑外套，口罩要到背对着世界坐下来后才能摘到下巴以下。

“因为ゆっかー是不会做那些事的人啊。”

——不。你不知道我是什么样的人，或者你不知道那些事究竟可以有多污秽。

只要她还在家里的企业工作，做兢兢业业为杂志社发展献策的董事之一，大家就永远不会忘记在把菅井友香和土生瑞穗两个名字摆在一起时悄悄于心里咂舌。

菅井能听见河水不疲不休抹过沙滩的声音，却怎么也没法把呼吸调整至相同的节奏。

土生的手掌覆到她手背上时，菅井用两秒钟许愿没有为了让自己吃饱饭或是娱乐其他所有吃饱饭的人而来跟踪拍照的记者。女孩子细腻的皮肤包裹着纤长手指，菅井分不清掌心处涌动的究竟是略微冰凉还是温暖。

“ゆっかー帮了我那么多，我也想要保护你。”

——不要再说那些高中年代伟大又空泛的甜言蜜语了。

所有抵抗和诡辩都没能被声带抖震出来。菅井知道自己已经跳进那温柔的陷阱里，于是没有拒绝土生的拥抱——有些僵硬，显然是从学生时代开始就不擅长与同学有亲密肢体接触、又早早步入社会没能更多享受青春的人。

好在那一晚仍藏了说不出口的心事的靠近没有变得广为人知——至少没有被放大到模糊不清后登载到无聊的报刊封面上。

菅井收到了附件里夹着照片的邮件，选择私了的时候也不禁笑起自己终于逃不过现实，在已有价码的基础上多加了一些让对方以后不要再缠扰土生。

「我明白了。但其他人并不会就此放过这绝佳的材料，还是希望贵社的模特能多有些自觉呢。」

客气，又阴阳怪气。菅井瘫在皮椅上，她觉得办公椅和汽车座椅靠背一样，永远硌得慌。

没有免费的午餐。人类在进化史上的成功建立于无数血肉模糊的不幸和痛苦之上。想要实现梦想的人，率先和世界签了卖身契。观众们只要还有这一纸在手，就好像有充足理由去无限放大和指点公众人物镜头后的生活。那些在不自觉时没能满足他们卑猥幻想的无非落得两个下场：被钉在耻辱柱上反复鞭打，或者被套上那希冀中的完美皮囊供暗处亵玩。

菅井在办公椅上挣扎，脑中混沌的想法彼此殴打谩骂。就在她感到下一次抬脚就要踩到埋着精神崩溃这颗雷的土地上时，口袋中手机的震动吓醒了她。

她几乎要流泪。她无比庆幸土生会在这一刻发消息过来，哪怕对方并无可能是出于感应到自己的苦痛。

「不知道为什么有些怪怪的，好像不是什么太好的预感，虽然平时也不怎么看占卜栏目……」

「ゆっかー你还好吗？」

一起被传来的还有一段视频，土生正和她养的贵宾犬念叨着没什么含义的拟声词。

那方小小的对话框顿时化成了海平面上的一座孤岛。与世隔绝虽听起来有些寂寞，却是绝对安全。菅井重新闭上眼又睁开，看见的是在预览中自动重播的视频里晃着尾巴的狗。

她突然有些想听土生的声音。不是透过扬声器的那种。她还有很多想说的，到最后出现在输入框里的却不是她能想到的任何一个选项。

「土生ちゃん之后还有工作吗？没有的话，晚点我带晚餐去找你。」

拎着塑料袋的时候菅井开始为自己和土生的关系疑惑。土生住的公寓虽然安保力度足够，她仍不想呆在冰冷的电梯间等那扇不知道要多久才会开的门，于是选择了爬楼梯。靴跟的踏音在楼道里此起彼伏，短暂休息时她对着墙上标注楼层的数字气喘。迈步的动作机械而本能，头脑也无暇再去思考更多，菅井像是落水者面对浮木一般抓紧了土生住处的门把手。

土生自门缝中探出脑袋向菅井打招呼，接过袋子往客厅走后露出了电视屏幕上暂停着的游戏画面。

有的事情是不会变的。还好有的事情是不会变的。

菅井暗嘲自己来源不明泛滥过度的感伤，到矮几边坐下后才意识到自己大概是因为在河边吹了冷风收了嫌恶的邮件又爬了近十层的楼梯，一向健康的身体犯起了头痛病。

她没有声张，在不想用一次性餐具的土生去拿厨房的餐具时打开了外卖盒，食物香味热腾腾地占据了本弥漫着淡淡柑橘味的客厅。

土生坐回来之后拿起遥控器切换起电视信号源，问菅井有没有什么想看的节目。推辞一番后也无法拒绝，菅井提出的最近想看但还没来得及的新动画刚好在土生的录制清单中，角色对话的声音很快响了起来。

那是部比较轻松的深夜番，剧情的笑点正好都戳中两人。菅井吃着笑着到一集结束才迟迟重新感受到太阳穴的刺痛。

土生洗餐具的时候菅井跟了过去，靠在门框上看水槽边的她微微弯着背，自来水淌过被搓动的餐具砸在不锈钢的底部也没能盖过土生的问话：

“发生了什么吗？”

还在走神的菅井被吓了一小跳，在土生看不见的角度摇头，“没什么……只是有点头痛。不介意我等下早些回去吧？”

土生立刻关上水龙头——哪怕手还湿漉漉地垂着——转过上半身，目光里的担忧毫无掩饰：“不然今晚就在我这里睡吧？有止痛药，我睡沙发就好。”

“没有提前打招呼就真的不麻烦土生ちゃん了……”菅井还想推辞，又实在拗不过对方的坚持，只得借用了土生的各种物品留宿了一晚。

菅井睁开眼时发现自己正躺在陌生的环境中。口腔里似乎还残有布洛芬外层糖衣的甜味，才想起这是土生家。她虽来拜访过几次，踏足这间卧室却是头一遭。

头痛减轻了不少。弥漫着与客厅相同气息的空气和床被一样软绵绵的，架子上摆了不少漫画和手办。土生不在家里，菅井整理好床铺，在猜测的地方找到备用钥匙为她锁上了门。

菅井往车站出口走的时候顺道去便利店买了一盒沙拉。路过书架的片刻她的视线扫过摆在最靠前的新发售的杂志，在前面的顾客取下一本后跟着拿了另一本。

土生今天有拍摄工作。看准了天气预报选在这一天，菅井听说是要取白天下过雨后地上积水和倒影。

晚饭的时间点过后落起了大雨，再没止住。

菅井提前发了信息给她，「想见土生ちゃん」短短一句话像是烫手，指尖打字删除反复几次才发送。

她在离拍摄地点外一个街区的偏僻角落等待。印象中这还是自己第一次主动拜托家里的司机送她一程，怎么想都觉得私家车要比公共交通工具静谧，尽管菅井并没有想好自己到底要说些什么。

她焦灼，不知道土生什么时候会来，望了玻璃窗半晌也静不下心。她想这样的自己要是骑到马背上一定会让马都跟着惊慌失措，深呼吸两回后睁开眼看到土生正在走近的身影。

究竟是什么让自己瞬间平静下来已经不重要了。菅井向拉开了车门的土生打招呼，显然土生是猝不及防被淋湿了但工作人员准备了毛巾，头发半干着几缕几缕地趴在头上。

菅井开了些许暖气和座椅加热，让司机不论目的地地行驶。

她问土生会不会冷，问土生今天工作如何。

“能做这份工作，虽然并不是那么容易……”

土生似乎想要挺直身子不让自己仍潮湿的衣服贴在靠背上，菅井示意她不必介意。

“可是每一次都很开心。每一次都认真地不让自己后悔地完成。”

“也谢谢ゆっかー能一直陪着我。”

安静地活着大致是土生和她抗争的方式。水很深，水压让胸口都钝痛。除却往无底深渊的沉，只剩闭眼屏息在黑暗中摸索着姑且前行的默。

菅井抬起右手，拉上前后部分车厢之间的隔板。留在后一半空间里的时间变成了漫无目的缓慢漂浮的粒子，车窗外不断向后流动的嘈杂而模糊的霓虹灯也从此事不关己。

她向下滑过绵长的寂静，摸索到土生一直摆在身侧的手，像是在自己想要走进漫漫河水中的那晚一般将指尖攀住了土生的手背。

她在一片黑暗中闭上眼。


End file.
